Haruhi's Study Date- Rewrite
by Penstar1331
Summary: Haruhi agrees to let the host help her study for her finals, but is that all they will do?
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, this is an updated revise rewrite of "Haruhi's Study Date Series." If I get positive responces back about this first chapter, I will revise the second part and continue with the other chapters. In the beginning I was just going to do this in parts as one shots, but have decided to just do it in chapters. I hope you like it, and please r &r. I do not own OHSHC. **

Ch. 1

"Haruhi, how are your finals coming along?" asked Kyoya.

"The studying is coming along well, but there are minor details I have to get out of the way this weekend," said Haruhi.

Tamaki looked like he was thinking up a plan, which was never a good idea. Suddenly Tamaki jumped up at an idea. "We cannot let my precious daughter fell her classes, and get kicked out of Ouran over some minor details. Kyoya, you and I will help Haruhi after school on Friday on her English. The twins will help Haruhi Saturday on her Science, and on Sunday Hunny and Mori will help Haruhi with Math and History.

Haruhi looked like she was going to blow up, but she knew when Tamaki had a plan and most of the time "Yes, sir!" everyone would follow.

Friday after school Haruhi rode with Kyoya like Tamaki said she would, but Tamaki was not with them. "Kyoya I thought that Tamaki Senpai was going to be with us?" asked Haruhi.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses as he gave his answer. "Yes that was original plan, but I thought it might be better that he not help out." Haruhi agreed with Kyoya on that, if he helped out it could make things more complicated, then they already were. "Plus when I told my parents that you were coming over, they asked that you join us for dinner."

"Oh, O.K. then," said Haruhi looking at Kyoya one more time, then just shrugged it off. Pretty soon they were at Kyoya's mansion.

At the door they were met by Kyoya's parents and servants. Haruhi had met his mother only once at the Ouran Fair, and his father a couple of other times.

"Welcome Miss Fujoka," said Mr. Ohtori. "It's nice to see you again."

"Yes Haruhi it is nice to see you again." Said Mrs. Ohtori. "I'm sorry that we have never been that properly acquainted, but welcome to our home."

"Thank you madam," said Haruhi.

"I hope you will enjoy dinner, Kyoya told us you like ootrie." Said Mrs. Ohtori.

Haruhi's eyes let up at the mention of her favorite fancy dish. She gave them her natural smile that everyone just fell for. "Yes ma'am, thank you so much." Unbeknown to everyone Mr. Ohtori was being very impressed by this girl.

During dinner Haruhi felt a little scared by sitting with Mr. Ohtori, but Mrs. Ohtori was good at breaking the ice. "So" said Mrs. Ohtori "how is the food?" she asked looking at Haruhi.

"Oh yes, it's very good," said Haruhi. Mrs. Ohtori just beamed, and Mr. Ohtori just nodded his head, while Kyoya just watched his parents and Haruhi.

They continued with to have small talk throughout dinner about school and Haruhi's home life. Finally when they were done Kyoya lead Haruhi up to his room so they could study in peace.

"So did you enjoy dinner?" asked Kyoya when they got to his room.

"Yeah," said Haruhi. "Your mother seems really nice and your father did not seem that bad this time."

"Yes, well you seemed to have left a good impression on him." Said Kyoya. Walking over to a large shelf in his room where a bunch of black folders were labeled, Kyoya pulled one out and walked back to Haruhi. "So," said Kyoya as he sat down next to Haruhi "what minor details on English do you need help on?" asked Kyoya.

Kyoya and Haruhi spent the last 45 minutes going over old book questions and authors' names, and a few terms. The last 15 minutes Kyoya gave her a minie quiz, and after they were done he deemed her worthy to pass her English finals.

"Well since were done I guess I should head home, hu?" said Haruhi. As Haruhi was getting off the couch, Kyoya grabbed Haruhi's wrist and gently pulled her back down to sit.

"You don't have go right now, if you don't want to, and I can get you home later if you want," said Kyoya.

Hauhi just looked at him with wide eyes with her mouth opened a little, "Sure, I guess that will be okay." She gave him a slight smile as she told him her dad would not really be home until later that afternoon.

"Good to hear," said Kyoya giving her a playful smirk. Haruhi herself could have sworn it looked seductive. He also did not fail to tell her that his room was sound proof, and his parents would be leaving real early to go to a meeting.

"So are you going tell me the other reason why Tamaki could not come?" asked Haruhi.

Kyoya just smirked Haruhi had once again seen right through him. This time he let his glasses slip on purpose. "Well the truth of the matter was my parents have been wanting to invite you over for some time after the Ouran Fair, and I knew if Tamaki had come he would of probably been his over dramatic self about you. Plus he could have wasted our precious study time, which I had to hold back for some later time just for this.

"Oh" was the only thing Haruhi really said looking a little depressed at the answer. She observably did not get the meaning of the last sentence.

Kyoya saw the expression he was looking for, and then a small smirk appeared on his face. "I also wanted a little alone time with you," he said as he moved his arm around her.

Haruhi tensed a little as Kyoya rapped his arm around her slender waste. "O, Oh really," she said sounding nerves with a little chuckle.

"Yes" he said turning her face gently to look at him. "I wanted to have a little alone time, all to myself." Kyoya looked at Haruhi with a little love in his eyes, and something else. "Our time at the mall may not started off well, but by the end of the day I realized it was fun because you were there. You saw a side of me that I hide from the world."

"Kyoya, you really are a nice guy," said Haruhi as she gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Realizing what she just did, she blushed and looked away.

Kyoya turned her back around where they just gazed at each other before they started to lean in just a little. They were just centimeters as they took one last look at each other. It was clear now that the other emotion in Kyoya's eyes, was lust.

Kyoya finally made the bold move to close the gap between him and Haruhi. He was kissing her with all the passion he had been holding back, and to his surprise Haruhi was doing the same. Kyoya was even more pleased when Haruhi opened her mouth to let him take her all in. He turned around facing her more and placed Haruhi in his lap so she could straddle him.

They kissed for some more before they broke to get much needed air. When he got enough air Kyoya started to kiss Haruhi's neck, and began to unbutton her shirt. Haruhi moaned at the sensation she was feeling from Kyoya kissing her. She started to run her fingers through his raven black hair.

When Kyoya finally started to move to her bra, Haruhi pushed him back a little. "Wait," said Haruhi, "Are you sure you want me. I mean…" Haruhi looked away embarrassed.

Kyoya began to kiss her neck again and whispered into her ear. "I only want you." At that Haruhi looked into Kyoya's eyes and saw he was sincere and gave into him.

Kyoya had finally gotten the rest of their clothes off; he got on top of Haruhi and started to kiss her neck then between the valleys of her breast. Haruhi moaned when he started to suck her breast and rub the other.

Haruhi could not believe what was happening until Kyoya whispered into her ear. "Are you ready?" Haruhi was a little unsure at the moment she knew it was a big step, and that it would hurt at first. She had seen the love in Kyoya's eyes and how he felt about her, Haruhi had felt something for Kyoya at the beach house, and she had wished so many times that he had taken her then and there. Taking a deep breath she looked into Kyoya's eyes and said one word "yes".

Kyoya had eased his way slowly into Haruhi, pleasing her every inch he moved. They had moved together in only ways they could in love and lust. It was a good thing Kyoya's room was sound proof because Haruhi was not the only one who could scream bloody murder.

When they had finally reached their climax, Kyoya pushed out of Haruhi only to take her in his arms and fell asleep.

That morning Tamaki had come by at 8:00 a.m. in the morning, Tamaki had wanted to know how the tutoring had gone. When he came to Kyoya's door he knocked and opened the door. "Kyoya how was the…" What had made Tamaki frozen in shock was what appeared to be a naked Haruhi, and an equally naked Kyoya.

"AAHHH!" Haruhi and Kyoya woke up to a screaming Tamaki. "What did you do to my daughter?"

They had a lot to explain, but would let him calm down first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

 **(A/N): O. K. I was waiting until today or tomorrow to make a decision to continue with this story or not. Last time I posted this part of the story I got some positive review. However, before I continue with this story I would like to remind all of you to try to be nice. I have said this and so have many others; we don't mind criticism, but please be a little nice about it. If you don't like a story, then don't read it. Another thing, I'm not making Haruhi into a slut, and I'm not the only one who has come up with the idea of Haruhi getting it on with the other host. Haruhi loves all the host, and she might have some regrets, maybe. I'm going to give this another shot. I was not so sure after I reposted this, especially after I got a negative response, but then I got another follower. Please tell me if I should go on or not. I do not own OHSHC. Not for people under 18.**

"Haruhi, how are your finals coming along?" asked Kyoya.

"The studying is coming along well, but there are minor details I have to get out of the way this weekend," said Haruhi.

Tamaki looked like he was thinking up a plan, which was never a good idea. Suddenly Tamaki jumped up at an idea. "We cannot let my precious daughter fail her classes, and get kicked out of Ouran over some minor details. Kyoya, you and I will help Haruhi after school on Friday on her English. The twins will help Haruhi Saturday on her Science, and on Sunday Hunny Senpi and Mori Senpi will help Haruhi with Math and History.

Haruhi looked like she was going blow up, but she knew when Tamaki had a plan and most of the time "Yes, sir!" everyone would follow.

That was two days ago; it was now Saturday morning, and Haruhi and Kyoya had been woken by a screaming Tamaki. "AHHHH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?!

"Tamaki, what are you doing here, and this time?" said Kyoya mad and glaring at Tamaki. Haruhi was trying to keep herself covered as she gathered up her clothes, and getting dressed under the covers; never mindful, Kyoya himself, was naked as well.

"I just wanted to know how the study section went, and I can see it went well," said Tamaki with slight bitterness. "Now I can see why you didn't want me to come over and help, you just wanted Haruhi to yourself." Haruhi had managed to get dress under the covers, only to come out and see Tamaki and Kyoya glaring at each other.

"Tamaki, it's not liked he raped me, I wanted it too, it was conceptual," said Haruhi half screaming. When she saw Tamaki shocked face, she soon regretted those words.

"You, you wanted it?" Tamaki sounding disappointed. "But, but I thought." Tamaki could not finish what he wanted to say.

Haruhi could see the hurt in Tamaki's eyes, but she did not regret what happened last night. "Kyoya, could you call a car to come around and get me home?" said Haruhi not looking at the two men. "I would like to get washed up and a change of clothes before the Twins come over to study."

Kyoya looked over at Haruhi, who was now fully dressed. He really did not want her to leave, but the situation was bad at the moment, and Tamaki and he had to talk about things at the moment. He aslo knew she had other subjects to study for. "Sure," said Kyoya. Before Haruhi could walk away further, he grabbed her wrist, just like the night before, "Haruhi, I will call you later," said Kyoya. Haruhi turned to him and just nodded before walking out the door.

When Haruhi had finally walked outside, she could not believe that Tamaki had walked in on them. They had, had beautiful night of making love, and after she told Tamaki she wanted it too: all she could see was the hurt in his eyes. She had been growing feelings for the clubs Shadow King, and she had no remorse of what they did; but why, why was she feeling like she committed betrayal.

Haruhi walked down to the limo, caring so many emotions with her. When she finally got home, she decided to take a quick shower, before the twins got there. Maybe the hot water would wash away what she was thinking about Tamaki, and how hurt he looked at the moment. She had to focus on her studying at the moment, and just hopped that Kyoya could manage to talk Tamaki.

When the Twins finally got to Haruhi's she had already eaten breakfast, and sit out all her study material; she honestly did not know how much studying would get done with the twins over. "Hey guys," she said stepping to the side, so her friends could come in.

"Thanks," said the twins walking inside her little home. They had seen all her study material out and ready. Twins groaned on the inside; they had the same classes as her, and the same test, but they weren't as studies as she was; however a day of Haruhi to themselves was all they needed to study.

The twins and Haruhi had studied for hours, and even had a pleasant lunch with her and her father. Ranaka had decided to leave after lunch, and just stay at a coworker's house until it was time to go to work. He did not think nothing would happen while he was gone, little did he know. As soon as Ranka left, the twins scooted closer to Haruhi.

"So," started Hikaru, "How was the study section at Kyoya's?" Both twins notice Haruhi sit up straight at the mention of Kyoya.

"Uh, it went fine, I guess," said Haruhi.

The twins just looked at each other before Kaoru started talking, "So anything else happen over there?" he asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"Uh, well when we got there, his parents were outside to greet us, and we ate dinner with them. Then we went upstairs to study, and I ended up falling asleep at his house," said Haruhi telling the slight truth, trying to avoid what really happened.

"What?" shouted both the twins, more so Hikaru.

"Yeah, I ended up staying overnight," said Haruhi like it was nothing. She then noticed the twin's faces; Kaoru looked sad and a little hurt, and Hikaru looked just, mad. She was getting that feeling again like she had committed betrayal. "Guys are there something wrong?" she asked them.

"No, why would something be wrong?" asked Hikaru mad. "Just because you stayed the night at Kyoya's, now why would we be mad?" Hikaru was now walking around the room, letting out steam.

"Yeah, it's not like you slept with him or anything like that, right?" said Kaoru trying to defuse the tension; however everything went silent after he said that. Both twins eyes went wide with disbelief, "You didn't do you?" asked Kaoru, with a little disappointment in his voice.

Haruhi was silent for the longest of time. "You _did_ , do you?" said Hikaru, more a statement then a question.

Haruhi looked down not wanting to look them in the eye, "Yes." The room fell silent again before Hikaru started shouting. "Why? Why he of all people would you choose to sleep with Kyoya, the Shadow King for crying out loud," said Hikaru shouting.

Haruhi just looked down ashamed; she was starting to feel regret in what she did with Kyoya. "You are starting to sound like Tamaki, after he walked in on us this morning, while we were asleep," said Haruhi still looking down ashamed.

"Boss, knows?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah, he does," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, are you in love with Kyoya?" asked Kaoru.

"Well, I have been growing feelings for him, but now I'm not so sure," said Haruhi not looking at him or his brother. Hikaru had his back turned to her, and was listening to what she had to say. He was a little happy to know that she wasn't too sure about her and the Shadow King, but he knew it might be to the way they were reacting.

Hikaru came and sat on the other side of Haruhi; he looked over at his twin who had that same expression as he did. They had to do this now or never, they were just scared on how she would react.

"Haruhi," said Kaoru moving close to her face. Haruhi could feel his hot breath, as he spoke into her ear. "We don't know if it's too late."

"But," continued Hikaru, "we want to show you," he breathed into her other ear.

"How we feel about you," said the twins in unison, as the twin's lips ghost over her neck, sending chills down her spine. She gasped as two pair of lips lightly kissed her neck. She let out a small moan as their hands started to wonder her body, slowly trying to get a good feel of her, and help get her in the mood.

Hikaru moved up her neck up to her lips, while Kaoru moved down unbuttoning her shirt, and started to undo her bra, kissing the valley between her chests.

"Haruhi, we wanted to tell you what you meant to us," said Kaoru, moving back up.

"But you just meant so much to the both of us," said Hikaru moving down.

"That you are just going to have to receive us together," they both said at the same time. Haruhi was into too much ecstasy to respond. The twins had finally removed her clothes along with theirs out of the way.

All three were now naked on Haruhi's living room floor. The twins were taking turns going up and down on Haruhi's body, making her feel like she was on cloud nine. They loved her, but they wanted to make her feel special.

Haruhi was feeling wonderful, as these two men made love to her. She had felt good making love to Kyoya, but having two men make love to her, it felt like she was flying over the clouds. Suddenly she felt the warmth of the two bodies leave her own. She looked up only to see two pair of hungry lust eyes stare down at her bare body.

"Haruhi, are you ready for us?" asked Kaoru, with lust and love forming in his words. Haruhi only nodded, not trusting the words to come out.

"Like we said," started Kaoru, sitting up Haruhi, and moving behind her.

"You mean a lot to us," said Hikaru as he moved to her front, on his knees.

"So that means you will have to receive the both of us," the twins said in unison. Before Haruhi could say a word, she felt Kaoru come inside her from behind, and Hikaru come inside from her front. It was a little painful having the two of them inside her, but then she felt a double sensation hit her. The three of them moved slowly at first, moving in sink. Hikaru got the advantage to kiss Haruhi's lips, while Kaoru kissed her neck or anywhere else he could get to her. Both twins moved their hands over Haruhi's body giving her that warm feeling again; suddenly, both twins pulled out of her, and switched places. Haruhi's clear mind made her think the twins switched so Kaoru could get his turn at kissing her lips.

She could tell the difference the way they kissed; Kaoru's kisses were soft and sweet, while Hikaru's were hot and hungry. As Kaoru kissed her, she felt them come inside her again, it didn't hurt this bad, and this time they moved faster. Hands were moving, and the three were starting too sweet. Finally all three have them came and fell down. Hikaru and Kaoru slowly pulled out, and then the two of them helped Haruhi clean herself before they cleaned up.

After they were done, the twins laid down beside the women they both loved, and fell asleep. As they were dozing off, Haruhi was feeling a little confused. She had feelings for Kyoya, but the way the twins looked reminded her of Tamaki; he looked so sad and disappointed that she gave her first time away. Now she had done it with the twins; what would Tamaki do if he found out that she slept with them, but for now she was to comfortable with twins arms wrapped around her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

 **Hunny's Part 1**

The next morning Haruhi woke up with the twins to help get their stuff up, plus she had to get ready for when Hunny came to pick her up. As the twins were getting ready to leave Kaoru noticed Haruhi looked a little down. "Haruhi, you are not regretting sleeping with us are you?" asked Kaoru.

"No, not really, more like confused?" said Haruhi. "Don't get me wrong you guys were really great, but…"

"You are feeling guilty about sleeping with us after the boss found out about you and Kyoya?" said Hikaru looking at the floor.

"Hikaru," Haruhi started to say, but Hikaru started to interrupt her.

"It's fine Haruhi, even though it will take a while whoever you chose, even it isn't us, we just want you happy," said Hikaru.

Both Haruhi and Kaoru looked shocked at his statement knowing how jealous Hikaru can get, but both knew he had been maturing a lot lately. "Thank you Hikaru," said Haruhi giving him a kiss on the cheek, also giving Kaoru one as well.

Both boys blush as they waved bye walking out of the apartment. "Do you think we complicated things further?" asked Hikaru.

"Nah, I think the boss already did that," said Kaoru. "But it makes me think."

"What?" asked his brother, taking a drink of water?

"Well she only said she wasn't so sure how she felt about Kyoya after she said something about Tono," said Kaoru. "Haruhi might actually have feelings for Tamaki as well."

"Well whoever she chooses she chooses," said Hikaru. Kaoru could tell he was thinking that she would choose them or more like Haruhi picking him.

After a nice little breakfast, Haruhi had brushed her teeth, and had gathered all the study material she would need for Hunny and Mori's study session. But as she thought about the past two days, she wondered if that all she would be doing. Before she could think on further on the subject, there was a knock at her door.

When she looked through her peep hole, she saw one of her new neighbor, Jiro. "Jiro?" said Haruhi as she opened her door some. "What do you need now, and so early this morning?"

Jiro had recently been bugging Haruhi ever since he moved in. He was only 19 and had been out of school for only a year and a half. "Well I was going to make myself some breakfast, but then I realized I had nothing to make it with," said Jiro scratching the back of his head. "So I was wondering if you had anything to spare, or if you wanted we could go out for breakfast together," giving her a wink. He had also been trying to get Haruhi to go out with him.

Haruhi just cringed a little on the inside, "Sorry, but one of my friends is coming to pick me up soon, and he would be real upset if he thought I bald on him," said Haruhi trying to shut the door.

"Did you say he?" asked Jiro, grabbing Haruhi's door. "I bet whoever this he guy is isn't as good looking as I am, besides I could show you a good time."

"Well first, my friend is helping me with something for school that is very important, and second not only is he better looking than you, he is a lot stronger than you, smarter, and knows when to back off when a girl says no," said Haruhi.

Before Jiro could say anything, he heard a childish but firm voice behind him. "Awe Haruhi, you really think I'm good looking and strong, I think you are pretty fine yourself."

Haruhi looked behind Jiro and saw Hunny. "Hunny-Se…" Hunny walked in front of Jiro shoving him a little out of the way as he wrapped an arm around Haruhi, and then giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Haruhi blushed, while Jiro was fuming. "Hey buddy, I don't know who you think you are, but who do think you are kissing Haruhi on the cheek like that."

"Oh I'm just one of Haruhi's friends from school, we have a study date together," said Hunny like it was nothing, as his arm tightened a little.

"Wait, you go to that rich school, but wait aren't you like an elementary or middle schooler or something?" asked Jiro.

"No, he is a third year," said Haruhi. "And Since your here Hunny maybe we should get going."

"Yeah, but you go on a head first," said Hunny giving her a small squeeze before sending her down the stairs to his limo. He then turned to Jiro, giving him the dark bunny look, "If I ever see you again harassing Haruhi, you will not only have her very rich friends after you, but I make it personally in my favor to send you to the hospital for a year." As Hunny left Jiro, looking pale with his sole hanging out, the neighbor who saw him thought he might have seen a ghost or something.

When Hunny got back to his limo, he looked like his normal cute self. "You said something to him didn't you?" asked Haruhi giving him a look.

"Yep," said Hunny, throwing an arm back around her. "No one messes with the Host Club Princess." Haruhi smiled back at him only to lose her smile.

"Haru-chan is something wrong, you know you can always talk to me if you need to?" asked Hunny.

"You said 'no one messes with the Host Club Princess,' but what if the princess messes with the Host Club?" asked Haruhi looking at her feet.

"Well the day I road with Kyoya to his house, Tamaki was not going to be with us, mainly because Kyoya thought Tamaki wouldn't be real helpful, plus Kyoya's parents wanted to have dinner with me," Haruhi started to say while Hunny listened and nodded his head. "Well I ended up staying the night at his house, and the next morning when Tamaki came over, he found me and Kyoya in bed together, naked."

After a short quit moment Hunny finally spoke, "So you made a decision already?" asked Hunny not looking at her, but still holding her. Haruhi was still not looking at him, remembering what happened what happened with Tamaki and the twins.

"That's only part of it," said Haruhi as she told Hunny the rest of what had happened during her weekend so far.

"I see," said Hunny looking at her, and feeling a little sad for her. After feeling she might have sorted out her feelings, she is slightly confused about her feelings for the guys so far.

Hunny looked at her, knowing he was one of the voices of wisdom among the host, he had to help her. 'I'll help you relies your feelings Haruhi, but I'm sorry I will be making you more confused when I show you my feelings for you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

 **Hunny's Date Part 2**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, sorry it's been awhile since I have updated this chapter. To those who normal follow me, I have been doing a lot of writing assignments, but lucky for most of you at the end of this semester I will have some really great one-shots that I have been writing for one of my classes and will post them up when they are done being graded. I was planning to update a lot this weekend, but that will wait until Monday night. To the last person who reviewed my story, you have a great imagination. I do not own OHSHC. Enjoy.**

When they finally got to Hunny's house everything was already set up for them to study. "Okay Haru-Chan I'm going to go ahead and give you a small practice test," said Hunny giving her a sheet of paper with some problems. "These are the hardest problems on the test. I want to see how far you get with these problems."

"Okay, but shouldn't we wait for Mori-Senpai?" asked Haruhi as she took a seat at the table in the study.

"He will be picking you up around this evening which means we have the whole morning and this afternoon to work," said Hunny. "Okay you have an hour," as he started his alarm.

"Okay," said Haruhi as she got started. She ended finishing with five minutes to spare.

"Okay Haru-Chan let's see how you did," said Hunny checking the problems. "Hmm you did pretty good Haru-chan. Looks like you did pretty good but this one right here," Hunny showed her what she did wrong, and let her try a similar problem on her own. On the next try Haruhi got the problem right.

Hunny did the same process all the way tell it was almost time for lunch. "You did pretty good Haru-Chan," said Hunny as they set on his balcony as they ate their lunch.

"Thanks Hunny-Senpai. I was really worried about the math part and been doing practice problems all week," said Haruhi.

"Well it really showed, which I think you deserve a special treat for your hard work," said Hunny as he went to his private fridge and pulling out a strawberry cake with pink frosting, and sliced strawberries all over the top.

"I had this cake made special for you," said Hunny as he cut the cake into four slices, and giving Haruhi a slice of cake. "I think you really earned it after working so hard, and what you've been through this weekend.

Haruhi sighed as she took a bite of her cake; the sweat taste left a little smile on Haruhi's face. "I really thought I liked Kyoya, but when Tamaki walked in on us, I just…"

"Are you sure it's not guilt of just making Tamaki upset?" asked Hunny looking at her. He didn't want her to be confused of her feelings because someone was upset.

"I'm sure," Haruhi started to say. "But when he looked at us I felt like I just cheated on him, and we just got caught."

"Do you feel guilty sleeping with Kyo-Chan, Kao-Chan, and Hika-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"No, I enjoyed my time with them, but I will admit that now after sleeping with the twins I just… I'm starting to think I'm a slut or something."

Haruhi looked like she was about to cry when Hunny attack her lips with his. At first Haruhi was surprised, but then started to give in. Hunny was surprisingly a really, really good kisser.

When they finally broke apart to breathe, they just stared into each other's eyes, as they rested their heads together. "I'm sorry Haru-Chan; I just didn't want to see you cry. If you enjoyed your time with them that's okay, and I'm sure the others can say the same. But know this don't ever think yourself a slut. The reason we slept with you is because we wanted to show you how much you mean to us, and that we think you really sexy looking," the last part Hunny whispered making Haruhi shiver a little bit.

"Wait," she started to say. "You said we instead of using Kyoya, Kaoru, or Hikaru…" she stopped and finally got what he was saying.

Before she could say anything else Hunny swept her up in his arms, and took her inside his room. "Hunny wait you know I've had sex with Kyoya and the twins are you really sure you want to have sex with me?" asked Haruhi as Hunny leaned over her.

"Haruhi I'm not going to lie and say that I'm jealous the others had gotten to you first, but if everyone is putting their feelings out there than I am too," and with that Hunny merged his lips with Haruhi's with a lot more force, but still with the same amount as passion as when they first kissed.

Haruhi devoured every ounce of Hunny's kisses and started to moan into his kisses, and moaned even louder when he started to kiss her neck. After he got done kissing her neck Hunny noticed Haruhi had managed to unbutton his shirt. He in turn removed her shirt and bra, tenderly kissing and messaging her breast, licking and sucking almost like he was eating ice cream.

"You taste so sweat Haruhi," said Hunny into her ear as he worked on her pants and tore them off her body.

"Thanks but you look more taste," said Haruhi.

"Then why don't you come get a taste," said Hunny letting Haruhi lean him back and kiss chest and torso. Hunny was getting more aroused as she went lower, and started to undo his pants. She lowered his pants and started to message his member moving up, and kissing and sucking his pecks, just like Hunny did to her chest.

He finally couldn't take it anymore and pushed Haruhi back on his bed, and began to throw of her last piece of clothing. Haruhi laid sprout on his bed naked, and looking at him with hungry eyes. Removing his pants all the way, and reviled his manhood for her to see. When she was feeling him up she thought he felt huge, but looking at it knew that Hunny wasn't just this hot cute sexy looking guy; but proved he was a hot sexy man.

"Are you ready Haruhi?" asked Hunny as he spread out her legs, and got his member ready to go inside.

"Yes," said Haruhi. Haruhi felt the biggest sensation enter her, and oh did she feel good. Who knew Hunny would be into hard and heavy sex. Hunny pumped in and out of her giving her as much pleasure as he could.

"You feel so good," said Hunny as he pumped harder into her making Haruhi moan real loud. Hunny was real glad his family was gone this weekend. 'I just hope the servants don't think I'm killing her,' thought Hunny.

He could feel he was about to come," Haruhi I'm about to blow," he started to say.

"It's okay I'm about to come too," said Haruhi, as they came together.

Hunny fell back onto his bed with his member still inside her. "That was great," said Hunny as his breathing started to calm down. "What about you Haruhi?"

Haruhi let out a little laugh, "Oh yeah that was good, no wait it was awesome."

"So want to go again," said Hunny leaning back over her and started to kiss her body.

"Well," she started to say, than felt Hunny move inside her again. "Yeah let's do it."


End file.
